


Vampires in Olde Londontowne

by TamaraAdama14



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Sanctuary (TV), Sarah Jane Adventures, Sarah Jane Smith's Adventures
Genre: Blood Lust, Blood Play, F/F, F/M, Family, M/M, RMS Titanic, Safety, Sanctuary, Sexy Times, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraAdama14/pseuds/TamaraAdama14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This goes back and forth from before the five to after Sanctuary for None Part 2.  All characters are Abnormals to some extent. Small moments in their lives after major events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Killers

"Nikola, they will come after us. John, Alice, Adam and Sarah are all fugitives.” Helen said.

“Ljubav, the humans are afraid of our kind now as they always have been.” Nikola assured her, holding her hands in his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the end SJA.

"Sarah, my love. We may are invincible.” Rani told her, looking over to where Skye was playing with Spring Heeled Jack.

“I don’t worry about us, I worry about Skye and the other younger Vampires that can’t control their thirst.”


	3. New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after the Titanic Sank.

"Mary Alice, this is New York City not London. We are safe.” H. G. explained to her sister trying to calm her down.

“I highly doubt that, H.” Alice said, sliding down the wall.

“It gets better. It always does for our family.”


	4. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring Heeled Jack coming to the Sanctuary.

“Hello, little one. Come here, I want to help you.” Patricia said, holding her hand out the little boy hiding in the cabinet.

“I’m a monster.” he replied.

“No you’re not. I’ll be your friend.”

He moved out of the cabinet, his revealing his blue-grey to her.

“I’m Patricia.”

“I’m Jack.”


End file.
